Houba Houba Hop
Houba Houba Hop is the German cartoon of Marsupilami and his family, and their adventures with a couple of humans that are living in the Polombian Jungles with them for a year to study the local wild life: Hector, a young pre-teen boy with intelegence that'll envy the great inventors before him, and his Aunt Diane, who's a female "absent-minded proffesor" who prides her studies on the local plants. Mars and Hector are best friends, and there enemies are Felicia (though nothing like the Disney version, she'd be soulmates with Norman, especially with their common goal of turning the jungle sanctuary into an overcrowded city... if one can get the marsupilami out of the way) and her henchmen Blu Print (a short know-it-all who panics when his creations are tampered with) and Ollie Stroy (a former military demolitionist who hasn't retired from his weapons). They also have to deal with Bring M. Backalive, with his usual goal of smuggling a baby marsu out of the jungle. Episodes: 1. SOS Gum Trees- Blu Print garentees to his boss-lady that his automated factory draining every gum tree in Polombia will create 5000 truck-tires before her deadline that very evening. What he didn't count on was the Marsu Triplets getting a hold of one of the tires and getting bounced into the main mixer of the factory in the early afternoon, and if there's one thing dimwitted Ollie knows that is news to Blu Print, it's that it's a father's instincts to fight (and even distroy) anything that threatens the life of his children! Sure enough, Mars was already to the rescue, but by the time he gets there, security has been tightened, and the place has been Marsu-proofed, but just as look hopeless, Hector comes up with a plan to help Bibi, Bobo, and Bibu from the sticky situation. 2. The Entwalterator- A robot is created for Falicia's company to level out the Polombian Jungle, and Mars and Hector team up to reprogram "Doubah" to replant trees instead, but is Hector's genius really any match for that of Falicia and Blu Print? 3. Houba Hector- disturbing an ancient shrine to Marsupilquatl, Hector's mind is brought to a more primitive state and he believes he's a marsupilami just like his best friend. Along with being constantly protected by the real thing (and driving Mars' family crazy), Hector's marsu-like behavior could seperate him from Aunt Diane, as an inspector is visiting to see if he can remain civil this far, and is suited to handle a year in the jungle! 4. INTOXICATION- Falicia's big city plans are threatened when she got notice from a soon-to-visit Aunchorman that people are looking for more "Envionmentally Friendly" homes these days. Hiding the pipelines and other evidence that her HQ is fueled with toxic waste, her company unwittingly expose Mars to radioactive sludge while he's out getting food for his family, and comes back with his fur glowing in the dark and a scent that distroys several plants and animals in his path! Hector and Aunt Diane are at wits end, but manage to cure Mars and expose Falicia as the phony she is. 5. The Glass Cage- The Marsu Territory of the Polombian Jungle and all who live there are trapped in a giant glass dome. Without access to neccessaties from the outside world, such as wind and riverflow, the sun's heat becomes unbearable, and food and water from the river is becoming dangerously low, while things aren't looking better outside the "Glass Cage", as without the Marsupilamis, the gaurdian of the jungle, Felicia and her henchmen are free to cut down trees to there evil hearts' content! Luckly, Aunt Diane found a natural key to open the cage: The Polombian River-Starfish, which eat solid debree and are tough enough to turn glass into sand... now to get then to remove the dome before every animal in it suffers heatstroke! 6. Dangerous Appitite- Felicia's HQ is at the toxic waste ordeal again; this time they dump toxic waste and other poisonous barrels onto Mars and Hector's favorite fishing-spot just for the fun of it (that, and the figure the waterfall is a money-saving filter, thus having more wealth for products). While Mars can usually eat dozens of piranhas in one sitting no problem, no matter how much Hector lectures about the eco-system, all it takes is one poison-injected piranha for him to eat himself sick! Blu Print and Ollie Stroy try to take that to their advantage, as Hector gaurds the dying marsupilami as Aunt Diane makes and herbal remedy for the poison that barely makes it in time. 7. There is what's Lazy- Hector's invention seems dangerous on a test flight, causing doubts on his own intellect, until, on the same day Aunt Diane finds flowers beyond jungle physics (as though a shopping mall liturally grew out of nowhere), Mars noticed the piranhas don't taste right and refused to eat them, while Hector notices the frogs, flies, and even a jaguar have been mutated! Coincidence? Hector doesn't think so, and it only takes seeing humming birds flying crooked after drinking the nector of the weird plants that he figures out the mad science that's ruining the natural food chain: Falicia's discarding seeds of failed experiments as her scientists were threated to make it so money liturally grows on trees! 8. Ghost Hunting- Mars and Hector befriend a native Polombian boy who's paniced that an ancient temple has been unearthed (and of course, there new friend warns the place is cursed and haunted). Naturally, Ollie was escorting Blu Print there to cure a wart-like scar on his nose, but since Blu Print is reluctent for fear of ghosts, Hector and Mars make a horrorfying prank to get the vandals out before they ruin anything... but is the temple haunted for real? 9. Where are the small Marsus?- Fet up with being contantly bathed by their mother when they want to play, the Marsupilami Triplets deside to run away from home. Lead by the mischiefous scammer, Bobo, they deside to go to the one place there their parents would be least likely to look for them: The Moon! As the Marsupilami Parents and Hector search the jungle for them, and quickly pick up on the trail, the triplets have several misadventures in one night trying to reach their high expectations. Hector turns his hot-air balloon into a model globe as part of a a lunar simulation that might help the small marsus realize how importent there home and family is. 10. Jungle TV- A nature documentry filmographer who thinks he belongs in Hollywood visits the jungle and drives the Marsupilami's bananas with his expectations on how a documentry should be made. To get even, Hector steals the camera and does an embarrasing documentry on the rare "Filmographis Idioticous", but when the Marsupilami Triplets unwittingly sent themselves down river towards a waterfall in the guy's overfeachered trailer/tent, an unlikely aliance to save them is made. 11. Hunt on Mars- Blu Print and Ollie Stroy have to keep an eye on Pam, Falicia's spunky niece who thinks she's tough enough to handle her aunt's marsupilami "problem" single handed, and want's to go on safari to prove it. Figuring it's not single-handed with two babysitters, Pam runs off, and after a night of worrying Blu and Ollie (and getting cocky after using her paddleball to ward of a jaguar), Pam learns to see the creature she intended to hunt down in a different way after Mars and Hector save her life from a conivouris plant. Falling in love with Hector and seeing that the jungle is beautiful (not just a dangerous, uncivilized, in-the-way place her greedy aunt always discribes it as), Pam has a change of heart and wants to help protect the rainforests of Polombia... though, as an heiress, she has to keep that side of herself a secret from her own family. 12. The Idiot- once again, Pam sneaks away from her babysitters, Blu & Ollie, as her Aunt Falicia is away for the weekend on business. While the "grownups" think Pam and her obnoxious little brother, Julius, will be content and safe in the children's room (full of videogames and toys that play themselves), she and her tag-along sibling sneak into the jungle. Pam and Hector were practically dating... too bad the unexpected spoiled brat keeps making Mars and Hector look like fools! 13. The Green Monster- Falicia sends her henchmen to prove the existance of an ancient Polombian myth about Verdecabra: a large green monster in the jungle that consumes everything in it's path once every 600 years! If they can prove the stories are true, the company would be one step closer to giving the world every reason to level out the jungle, but as it turns out, Verdecabra is a venus fly-trap with mobile roots, and it/he mistaken floratologist Aunt Diane for a female blossom for the markings on her umbrella, thus makes her able to tame the "green monster" before it returns to hibernation. 14. Termite Plague- Ollie Stroy unearths a long forsaken mineshaft... and some long hibernating termites that haven't eaten since goodness-knows-when and are leveling out trees left and right, much to Falicia's pleasure! While Marsupilami like to eat insects like turmites, and the Native Polombian's are burning fern leaves that termites find disgusting, what's protecting the treehouse that Hector and Aunt Diane live in? Turns out, while they enjoy eating the furnature, the termites hate to hurt the treehouse itself as it's covered with fast-growing vines. Also, the find marsu fur an improvement to the cold stone floor of the mineshafts, and Mars must offer a ride back there to the queen termite to end the plague before he gives himself and his family a stomach ache! 15. From Tree to Tree- since they have Marsupilami as a common enemy, Bring M. Backalive takes Blu Print and Ollie Stroy out an safari to catch the creature. 16. The Sleeping Volcano- Hector and Mars try to keep there usual enemies from using natural lava to blow up the whole jungle, while Aunt Diane pursues plants with movement... are both attempts nothing but a wild goose chase?! 17. Ice in the Amazonas- The river is chemically frozen so those company-based crooks can open a winter-spots themepark, but with piranhas frozen solid, no marsupilami will let that stand, but attempts to get anti-freeze prove dangerous with the triplets out skating... and they're still learning to swim! 18. Hector, the MarsuSitter- Mars and his wife, Mia, are out on there species version of a second honeymoon, and Hector has to keep an eye on the triplets while the parents are away, but Marsu-Sitting is a harder job then babysitting a human child for several reasons: one, the species have great appitites and high matabolisim (they have to be feed 7 meals a day!), two, they have to be kept loved and amused (Bibu proved the hardest with this one, as he kept crying), three, the matter of cleanliness (the triplets hate bathtime and run off when they just need to have berry juice wiped from there faces), but the last, and most important rule the job requires, they have to be protected from dangers, like jaguars... or worse, Backalive! After this, Hector will need a vacation! 19.' A Rare Bird'- Falicia's on another business trip and left Blu Print in charge in her absence... much to Ollie's regret. Meanwhile, the marsu triplets find a lost egg in the river, and Mia insists that she hatches it herself. Once the bird hatches, the Marsupilamis raise it as there own, which disturbs Aunt Diane, who believe development is a matter of nature and nurture, and strongly insists Hector and Mars at least try to teach the bird to fly so it can join its real parents. Seing their attempts, Blu Print figures the best chance to capture the Marsupilami once and for all is a matter of blackmailing... but both liturally and metaphorically, the feathers are bound to fly. 20. The Magic of the Blue Flower- Love is in the air... in the form of pollen from a rare and enchanted plant! One every year in the Polombian Jungle's Mating Season, the mythical blossom known as the Blue Passion Flower blooms, and anyone who gets too close to it and smells the pollen instantly falls in love with the first creature they see (more offen then not, the pairings are male/female), regardless of the species, so snakes are paired with mice, dragonflies with frogs, monkeys with turtles, Blu Print with an anteater, and worst of all, Hector's eco-friendly Aunt Diane with millitary-crazed Ollie Stroy! Either Hector is too far away or too young, but whatever the case, the Blue Passion Flower didn't effect him, which is good because this was one of those situations in which love is truely blind! Even Mars and Mia, who got into a fight before-hand, fell under the flower's love-spell and, along with the fight, forgotten everything else but each other, thus didn't include their children in their games or hear Hector yell for help about Aunt Diane. One night, Hector notices the results of a splash onto the jaguar/mouse couple that shows that, unlike true love, the pollen's magic isn't waterproof, thus he frees his aunt (though Ollie is still smitten for her), and the rain of the rainforest took care of the rest. The Marsu parents include the triplets in a shadow-puppet game. 21.Grotox- The Chief of the Native Polombia refuses to sell his land to Falicia's company, but claims he'd reconsider if they ask again later... as in 100 years from now! Unfortunately, the company's lead scientist, Maxwell, invented a serum called "Grotox", which causes any who drink it to age at an alarming rate! Blu Print and Ollie Stroy got away with slipping Grotox into the ceremony beverage the Chief used that night to anniciate Hector and his Aunt Diane into the tribe... Hector didn't have to touch it, because he's still a child, but the next morning Aunt Diane was seen as an old woman, confused as to what's really going on. The Chief also aged, and Blu Print convinced the "old man" he's slept for 100 years, thus has to live up to the deal he'd sign away his land. As Hector tried to get a sample of the beverage to find a cure, Mars (being niave and drawn to the fruity aroma) drinks the potion before pursuing Blu Print and Ollie Stroy, and he overhears from the trees how they gloat their trickery, but as he swings in to stop them, the Grotox kicks in, and Mars begins to weaken with false aging (even his golden-yellow fur with blackspots lost its luster, as it turns silver with dark-gray spots) and became easy to catch, but still a threat when Maxwell discovers the effects of Grotox is temporary. It'll take the whole Marsupilami family to set things right! 22. In his own case- The Marsupilami triplets steal Hector's glasses to play Blind-marsus-bluff, and Hector blindly (once again, litural and in metaphor) blames the father, who ends up lured in with a marsu-call blown by Backalive in a marsupilami suit, and uses a game of hopscotch to place a trap on the unexpecting Mars. Backalive only needed the father as a test subject (and to get him out of the way) as he uses a simular trap-design to smuggle the triplets. Since Mars can't be heard in the seemingly-escape-proof glass, Hector needs a real eye-opener to save his friends and turn the tables on Backalive. 23. The Valley of the Polombiasaurus- while Hector was on a picnic with his Aunt Diane and the Polombian Chief, he hears Mars calling out and noticed he fell into a hole in a collapsing termite-mount/fireant-hill. The humans join Mars at the bottom, where a tunnel to the more barren parts of Polombia is revealed and, on the other side, they see Mars' discovery: fossils of his mammoth-like forefathers, which Diane apropriately titles Polombiasaurus Houba-Hectoris. Meanwhile, Ollie Stroy practically sends Blu Print to bootcamp when Felicia see's the fore-mentioned insect nest as an annoyance to her superhighway plans and orders it distroyed ASAP! As those two struggle against each other, Hector worries about his friend Mars, for while he understands that his species has naturally strong respect for their ancestors, Mars didn't stop at just leaving flowers on the fossils in a shrine-like matter, but he's also gone great legths to protect the remains (even made a new nest out of one of the gigantic skulls), and constantly puts himself into a deep, meditative trance... he didn't even wake up at the mentioning of his own family, or piranhas!!! Hector manages to find a way out of the valley to bring Mars' wife and children, whose playful nature helps him to snap out of it, and get his focus back on the present instead of the past so they can all get back home. 24. Green Fuel- Hector is home alone (with insurance that the Marsupilami family will help him stay out of trouble) as Aunt Diane is spending the weekend in what seems to be an envionmentally-friendly, women-only retreat village in the jungle (it's really a trap Felicia thought up to steal Diane's secrets, thus redefying "Amazon"), but as Hector has it harder living by himself then he thought, and he notices the dead-give-away company symbol on Diane's ticket, it'll take something more eco-friendly (and less humiliating) then cross-dressing to get past the hallow-smiled security. 25. The scent of the Adventure- its a race for the rare, as Diane and Felicia both come across a sweet-smelling berry blossom known as the Magnifico Cerebulus and while Diane wants to bask in the beautiful plant (which proves difficult, as Mars has an appitite for the fruit... he even wonders if it'll make piranhas taste better), Felicia wants it harvested to extinction for purfume and other highly-expensive cosmetics! 26. The Big Sleep- Blu Print and Ollie Stroy use bugspray to immune themselves before carrying out their boss-lady's latest scam: unleash imported mosquitoes that carry Sleeping Sickness onto the wildlife of Polombia, then cage the drowsy animals to be sold later as exotic pets (then, of course, distroy the rainforest once its truely empty). Lucky for the victims of this unnatual slumber, Hector and Mars came across a prospector in the mountain area of the jungle, and got covered with gold-dust that works as an immunity as well as an antidote (not like the bugspray on the badguys, which wears off as they see it as there chance to capture the marsupilami, believing he's too tired to fight back... then end up too tired to see how wrong they are). In order to cure the entire jungle, Hector offers is own ingenuity and Mars strength as a partnership to help the prospector hit the ancient, golden motherload! Category:Series Category:Miscilanious